


Geburtstagsfeier der besonderen Art

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, happy birthday steffi!, indulgent self-insert birthday presents is that i'm best at
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*wirft Confetti* heyyyyyyy du bist hier! :D und du hast Geburtstag!<br/>Ich wusste nicht, ob es noch was wird, aber ich habs geschafft, mehr oder weniger.............. Viel Spaß :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Geburtstagsfeier der besonderen Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korksie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Korksie).



> *wirft Confetti* heyyyyyyy du bist hier! :D und du hast Geburtstag!  
> Ich wusste nicht, ob es noch was wird, aber ich habs geschafft, mehr oder weniger.............. Viel Spaß :P

Der Raum war nicht leise genug.

„Pssst!“ machte Neville, der am nächsten zur Tür stand. „Ihr wollt doch nicht die Überraschung ruinieren, oder?“

Die Anderen sahen ihn mit schuldbewussten Blicken an. Neville hielt sich den Finger an die Lippen, auch wenn sie nun definitiv weniger laut waren als noch vor dreißig Sekunden.

„Sie kommt noch nicht,“ sagte der Mann, der neben dem Fenster saß. Es klang nicht gelangweilt, eher so, als wüsste er, wovon er sprach.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass wir es nicht mitbekommen, weil jemand nicht leise sein konnte,“ meinte Neville achselzuckend.

„Das wird schon,“ sagte Juno und sah auf die Uhr. „Noch fünf Minuten, wenn sie pünktlich sind.“

Jemand anderes lachte. „Sie kommen nicht mit der Bahn, also sind sie definitiv pünktlich.“

Nervöses Lachen echote im Raum, auch wenn einige Leute nicht genau zu verstehen schienen, was so lustig war.

Etwas summte. „Was war das?,“ fragte Neville.

Harry hielt sein Handy hoch. „Eine SMS,“ sagte er. „Kein Grund zur Sorge. Sie sind gleich hier, Bella parkt gerade das Auto.“

„Ahhh,“ machte jemand am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Ich bin nervös.“

„Ich auch,“ sagte Neville. „Aber wir haben zugesagt und jetzt sind wir hier, also ziehen wir das durch.“

„Gut gesagt. Es wird bestimmt super!“

„Okay, alle auf eure Positionen!“ sagte Harry. „Wer hat die Karte?“

„Ich,“ sagte eine Stimme.

„Steht der Kuchen noch auf dem Tisch?“

Er schaltete eilig das Licht aus.

„Ja, niemand hat ihn angerührt,“ sagte Juno.

„Gut, dann still jetzt. Keiner rührt sich. Und wehe jemand macht auch nur einen Mucks!“

Niemand traute sich, etwas dagegen zu sagen, obwohl einige Leute im Raum größer und stärker waren als Harry und Neville. Aber die beiden waren Mitorganisatoren gewesen, und der Respekt der anderen war innerhalb der letzten Tage nur gewachsen. So viel Planung war in dieses Event geflossen, dass der Rest der Anwesenden inzwischen schon komplett den Überblick verloren hatte.

Es war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Dann waren draußen Schritte auf dem Kiesweg zu vernehmen.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, in der Dunkelheit gerade so zu sehen, doch Neville schlug ihm auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Schritte stoppten und sie konnten Stimmen hören, jedoch keine Worte ausmachen.

Dann wurde die Klinke herunter gedrückt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und alle zählten innerlich bis drei, bis eine der beiden Frauen, die durch die Tür gekommen waren, den Lichtschalter neben der Tür betätigte.

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY!“

Eine der beiden Frauen im Türrahmen starrte sie alle mit großen Augen an, während die andere breit grinste.

Steffi wandte sich an Bella. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“

„Geheimnis…,“ flüsterte Bella und lachte. „Komm rein, komm rein, du musst sie alle treffen! Auch wenn du sie natürlich schon alle kennst, theoretisch.“

Als erstes waren natürlich Harry und Neville an der Reihe.

„Meine Komplizen bei dieser Sache,“ sagte Bella und Harry verbeugte sich gekünstelt. „Ohne die beiden hätte ich es nicht geschafft.“

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag,“ sagten sie beide, bevor Neville sich entschuldigte, um auf den Kuchen aufpassen zu gehen, damit niemand ihn anrührte, bevor Steffi und Bella dort ankamen.

Als nächstes waren zwei Personen an der Reihe, bei deren Anblick Steffis Augen noch größer wurden.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, Aragorn und Arwen zu dieser Party zu kriegen, aber irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft.

„Ich wünsche dir alles gute zum Geburtstag,“ sagte Aragorn umständlich.

„Ein weiteres Jahr älter,“ lächelte Arwen. „Ich hoffe, es wird wunderbar.“

„Ähm, danke,“ stammelte Steffi, schien sich dann aber ein wenig zu fassen. „Freut mich, dass ihr gekommen seid.“

„Es ist uns eine Ehre,“ erwiderte Arwen.

  


Paul und Allen waren als nächstes dran. Sie traten mit breiten Lächeln auf den Gesichtern auf sie zu und schüttelten höflich Steffis Hand, bevor sie fragten, ob sie sie umarmen konnten.

„Wir wünschen dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“

„Ich bin froh, dass sie ihre Flugtickets selber gezahlt haben,“ witzelte Bella leise.

Steffi sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ja, okay, das war nicht der komplizierte Teil daran, sie hier her zu bekommen...“

„Die Ringo Academy läuft gut,“ sagte Paul, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. „Jetzt sind Ferien, da konnten wir uns zum Glück die Zeit nehmen, um vorbei zu schauen.“

Leia und Kean warteten bereits auf sie.

„Alles alles gute!“ rief Leia eifrig und umarmte Steffi.

Kean grinste. „Happy Birthday.“

Diese zwei waren am schwersten zu erreichen gewesen, aber da sie bei dieser Party sowieso schon das Unmögliche möglich gemacht haben war es fast schon go big or go home gewesen. Sie hatten sich für ersteres entschieden.

„Gibt es jetzt Kuchen?!“ rief jemand vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Gleich!“ rief Bella zurück. Sie sah Steffi an. „Lust auf den Geburtstagskuchen?“

„Wo geht‘s lang?“ fragte Steffi statt einer Antwort.

Leia deutete in die richtige Richtung und ging mit Kean voran. Bella und Steffi folgten.

  


Der Kuchen sah wunderbar aus.

Nachdem Steffi die bunten Kerzen ausgeblasen hatte, hatte Juno die Ehre, ihn anschneiden zu dürfen.

Neville erklärte währenddessen wer dabei beteiligt gewesen war, ihn zu backen. „Hauptsächlich ich und Leia. Arwen hat mit Harry die Cupcakes gemacht, das war lustig!“

Steffi bekam natürlich das erste Stück, erst dann waren die anderen, die sich brav angestellt hatten, an der Reihe.

„Ist nicht nur hübsch,“ kommentierte Juno, „sondern schmeckt auch noch gut.“

  


Der Kuchen war wirklich gut.

Es gab Musik und Tanz – auch wenn sich einige der Anwesenden nicht ganz darauf einigen konnten, was gespielt werden sollte – und viel Unterhaltung.

Hier trafen viele verschiedene Persönlichkeiten aufeinander, aber irgendwie funktionierte es. Es war vermutlich Magie, schließlich steckte davon in fast allen von ihnen etwas, aber wie sie hier hergekommen waren, war immer noch ein Rätsel. Vorallem, weil Bella nichts verriet.

Manche Dinge waren einfach magisch, oder vielleicht waren sie auch nur gut ausgedacht.

Das Geheimnis würde sie für sich behalten.

  


Am Ende des Abends, als einige schon gehen wollten, wandte sich Steffi noch einmal an die Versammelten.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr da wart.“

Es war ein wunderbarer Abend gewesen, wenn auch ein wenig chaotisch.

  


Und Bella hoffte, dass ihr das Geschenk gelungen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Der letzte Teil findet sich auf meinem FF.de Account <3


End file.
